bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Yakushi Tsunami
( ) |birthday = December 3rd |age = 29 |gender = Male |height = 6'8 |weight = 164 Pounds |eyes = Wine Red |hair = Silver |blood type = B+ |unusual features = Most times seen with a sucker or a smoke in his mouth |alignment = Himself, Karakura High School |affiliation = Unofficially Soul Society |previous affiliation = N/A |occupation = Karakura High School Kendo Teacher Quincy/Shinigami |previous occupation = N/A |team = unknown |previous team = Unknown |partner = Unknown |previous partner = Unknown |base of operations = Karakura High School |marital status = Single |relatives = Unknown |education = Karakura High School |status = Active |shikai = Futsu-o-Warau |bankai = Kanashimi no Chi }} Yukushi Tsunami (由常, Healing Buhdda Great Wave) is the name of a powerful Quincy and Shimigami. He harbors a deep seated hatred for arrancars for killing some of his students as his teacher personally. He was also given the rank of 7th Captain in the Soul Society before saying he denied saying he is a free spirit. Appearance Yakushi has natural wavy and silver hair and half-lidded red "Wine eyes" as Genshi calls it. He wears a black shirt and pants with red linings, and a white yukata (a summer kimono) with light blue patterns worn sloppily, draped over his left shoulder, which on his left side her carries Zanpakuto however he mainly uses one of the other during battle. Personality Yukushi is an individual look om life besides from his mother being Quincy and his father a Shinigami. He seems to be very carefree at times mostly uses his zanpakuto to kill hollows well using his powers of a quincy only to wound hollows instead of killing them. When in battle he mostly seems focused however it appears he never sweets the small stuff. Being an personally he feels the emotions others around him and seems to be able to see what the hollow was like before it changed judging by personally if it a live or die thing. History Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Yakushi is a master of swordsmanship to a degree he is able to block heavy blade attack without worry, capable of flawless precision and lethal attacks with little effort. His extreme cutting strength is also evident as he is capable of easily cutting through building, with only cutting the winds when at most times when he infuses spiritual energy. Immense Spiritual Power: His Spiritual Pressure is absolutely monstrous it most cases. He is capable of exerting an immense amount of Spiritual Pressure, which, in league with his already admirable combat skills and finesse, makes him one of the most formidable fighter. His spiritual pressure is so great it can be felt from a great distance and it has the tendency to make people perspire in fear. Enhanced Strength: Yakushi has shown that he is relatively powerful in terms of physical strength, as demonstrated when he cracked with a wooden sword a fully on a whole building. Immense Endurance: He has been shown to easily ignore most of the injuries he carries most the time he just blocks out the pain and appears to show no ill effect at least till after the fight. Zanpakutō Futsu-o-Warau (仏を笑う, Laughing Buddha), It looks like an ordinary Katana. The hilt is brown with a tsuba made of two slim swirls of metal looping around the blade to make an open oval. It is triggered by the phrase "Rebirth and Destroy". however, he uses a command related when he waves his hand over the blade. *'Shikai': This Zanpakuto is a large sword than made with little triangular shaped blades sticking for more shredding power. When this Zanpakutō is swing downwards it lets out an energy like slash outwards towards the enemy, it also focus spiritual energy into the blade as well as dangerous weapon. :Shikai Special Ability: Zangetsu's Shikai is largely used for melee combat but possesses one known special ability, when the Zanpakuto touches skin and leaves slash after the damage it leaves a black mark on the wound, which for every 40 seconds will spread pain upon the enemy. The user is able to heal the foe by saying the words "Rebirth and Restored", when used the blackness on the enemies body fades away of the curse. :*'Getsuga Tenshō' (月牙天衝, Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer): After his training with Isshin Kurosaki, he can unleash at the instant of the slash, This slash takes the form of a crescent moon or in the shape of a wave. The Getsuga Tenshō is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large-scale damage and destruction. Yakushi has used this technique in several different manners, such as striking the ground to create an omnidirectional blast to knock away incoming attacks or slashing at the ground to upturn it and crush everything in its path. *'Bankai': Kanashimi no Chi (悲しみの飲まれた神, Sorrow Blood) :Bankai Special Ability: Equipment "Quincy Pentacle": This Quincy Pentacle is the source of his Quincy's power which is mostly is on his neck or his pocket. The pentacle focuses the power his Quincy powers into a spiritual bow shape in almost a spider-web. Trivia Category:Quincy Category:Shinigami-Quincy Hybrid Category:Protagonists Category:Soul Society Category:Teachers